This application requests partial funding for a conference on Principles of STD and HIV Research, to be held annually at the University of Washington. The purpose of this conference is to provide new investigators and trainees in the field of STD and HIV research with an intensive program in the clinical, epidemiological, biostatistical, and basic science principles underlying research on STD and AIDS. This will be accomplished through a combination of didactic presentations, research seminars, small-group discussions, problem-solving sessions, and individual work assignments. The agenda consists of seven tracks: l. Clinical Aspects of STD and HIV 2. Principles of Pathogenesis of Sexually Transmitted Infections 3. A Primer on HIV Infections 4. Principles of Epidemiology and Biostatistics for STD and HIV Research 5. Principles of Behavioral Research on MDS and STD 6. International Research on AIDS and STD 7. Special Topics in STD and HIV Research The speakers, who will be drawn from throughout the United States and overseas, will be recognized experts their field. The participants, also drawn from many geographical regions, will consist of pre-doctoral and postdoctoral (M.D. and Ph.D.) fellows, young investigators, and public health officers. It should be emphasized that this is a training conference rather than a typical scientific conference. Most of the participants have never worked in the area of STD/MDS in the past; the M.D. trainees will likely have just finished residency programs and may never have conducted research before. Therefore, participants are not expected to present posters or discuss past research results. Rather, this conference is designed to provide these new trainees with a fund of state-of-the-art knowledge and familiarity with research methodologies so that they can "hit the ground running" as they begin formal STD/HIV research experiences at their respective institutions.